


Confessions in the snow

by MissOsgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOsgood/pseuds/MissOsgood





	Confessions in the snow

‘I love you! I can’t live without you anymore! Past five years which I spent with you were the best time in my life. You’ve been my best friend all along. I knew you’re something more than just this, I know it nearly as long as I know you.’

The words flew through my feather and onto the sheet of paper, and yet I knew I’d never give this letter to Hermione. I had been far too afraid of her reaction. After all she was with my brother and this relationship lasted a year now. And I couldn’t date my brother’s girlfriend, could I? Not to mention that I wasn’t able to as she loved Ron, and would surely be disgusted if I told her the truth.

‘I figured it out. I love you, I really do! And I know that you love Ron and I try not to be trouble for you...’

Thought the fact that I was convinced Hermione wouldn’t feel the same I did, this thought kept haunting my mind. Couldn’t it be for her to feel... something more than friendship? There were signs, small gestures, or was it only by me? Ron and I didn’t differ that much in at the end of the day.

‘Ginny!’ Hermione called my name and woke me up from my daydreams. ‘Ginny? We’re leaving. Are you coming?’

I ran over to the dormitory’s door and hid the letter under my pillow on my way there. Lightly confused I opened the door and asked: ‘Where’re we going again?’

Hermione grinned. ‘Doing Christmas shopping, don’t you remember?’

A trip to festively decorated Hogsmeade, together with Hermione?! Nothing you’d have me to ask twice for. I pulled on my coat as fast as ever, grabbed my hat, scarf and gloves and left.

 

The minute we reached Hogsmeade it started to snow. ‘How lovely!’ I claimed and my best friend smiled in replay: ‘Indeed! Somehow it’s sad we’re not here with the boys... Uh never mind. Sometimes you just have to go out with the girls! Let’s go to the Honeydukes, shall we? I’d like to buy my parents some ‘bleaching peppermint’, they loved it last year.’

I didn’t really listen to Hermione. She looked so cute, talking to me with from the cold air blushed cheek. That happy she looked!

‘Hello? Are you still with me?’ Hermione waved with her hand in front of my face, with the other hand she poked in my side. I looked at her in confusion. ‘What? Uh... Well... Sorry. I’ve been thinking!’

‘Didn’t expect that.’ she complained. ‘What’s wrong with you? You’ve been strange for the past few weeks.’

O bugger, she recognised it. Obviously I hadn’t been as good at hiding my feelings as I thought. Not half as good it seemed.

‘Yes... Eeh. Well actually...’ I stuttered and felt the blood rushing into my face. ‘Heh! You know you can talk to me!’ Hermione said and looked me in the eyes. O god! This deep shade of brown! I couldn’t say a single word, but couldn’t keep my eyes off her either. ‘So?’

‘Not here’ I breathed and looked at the crowed of people standing all around. Hermione sighed ‘So bad??’

‘No...’ I replied, still a little distracted by her intensive glance. I simply couldn’t concentrate on my own words. ‘Er... I just don’t want everybody to know.’ I hurried to say as I saw her worried face. ‘How about Shrieking Shack then?? There won’t be anyone!’ she proposed and I nodded.

 

A couple of minutes later we sat on a root, next to each other and looked down to the old building.

‘So what is it, sweetheart?’ Sweetheart, she called me that quite often. And every single time she did it, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I breathed in deep and tried to prepare myself for what I was going to say: ‘Okay, first of all: don’t laugh or shout at me!’

‘Promised’ Hermione smiled. God, I loved that smile. ‘Er... Well... I don’t really know how to say...’ I stuttered and blushed.

‘When in doubt, straight on’ Hermione tried to cheer me up. I sighed. ‘Okay.’ I took a deep breath and tried to encourage myself.

‘I umm... I fell in love with you.’ Listening of a silent cough of Hermione’s, I looked down at my shoes, only slightly embarrassed.

When I looked up again I realised her cheeks were blushed too. Did this situation embarrass her that much? But before I could say a thing, she kissed me. Wow, that was definitely not what I’d expected. A few seconds later, just too soon if you asked me, our lips parted again. ‘Oh Ginny. I wanted to tell you all along, I just didn’t know how.’ Hermione whispered. ‘Do you mean...?!’ I looked at her questioning. Kiss, yes, but was it... Could it be...

‘Yes Ginny. I love you!’ ‘And I do so!’ I breathed and kissed Hermione.


End file.
